Cherry
' ''' '' Cherry is a character from gaiaonline created by trinity hayes. He never gets in trouble and lives alone with his dog "Butter". He has a family that still live in littlebig planet. He still can visit them. Unlike many other good users, Cherry doesn't have a problem with the troublemakers even he doesn't ground them. He's being very nice to GoAnimators and grounded videos fans even good users or GoAnimate haters. He has a GoAnimate girlfriend named Catrena. Cherry doesn't make any grounded videos but he only makes funtime series and video about himself and his friends. He's sensitive to bad users and anyone who are being mean to him by making fun of him and teasing/insulting him which cause him to get sad and start to cry easily. But people think that he's girl otherwise, Cherry is actually a boy, despite his likeness of cute things. He always wear girl clothes even have girl's hairstyles. Cherry is also a brony since he loves to watch My Little Pony, which is his fourth favorite tv show. Bio Name: Cherry Real name: Bonnie Nicknames: Sackboy, Cutie pie, Tiny, Sweetheart, Heroic , Fluffy, Early Bird, Baby Boy, Honey, Angel, Night owl, Prince charming, Boo, princess, creamy, BonBon Nationally: Unknown Date of Creation: April 30, 1999 Age: 15 Grade: 9th Gender: Male but looks quite genderless Age stage: Teenager Type: Premature teenager sackboy Weight: bit chubby but somewhat heavy and more lighter Size: 0 Small as a Plush Teddy Bear but pretty small Hair color: light golden blonde Eye color: Black, gray(human version) Hair Length: shoulder length that closer to his shoulders, pigtails that rolled up like a two buns Hairstyles: pigtails that rolled up like a two buns, shoulder length that covers his forehead even closer to his shoulders Hair Quality: silky, glitterly, shiny Hometown: Little Big Planet Dream jobs: Florist, tailor, housewife, gardener, maid, singer, ballet dancer, dancer, vintage model, hair stylist, beauty pageant, bookstore clerk, pet gloomer, Waitress at café and diner, nurse, Preschool teacher, cook, babysitter, artist, crafter, explorer, actress, designer, opera singer. pianist, violinist, stewardess. Species: Sackboy Plush Zodiac Signs: Taurus Traits: Pretty, Friendly, bubbly, cheerful, playful, fun, lovely, nice, funny , mischievous, ecstatic, outgoing, cute, adorable, sweet, dainty, joyful, childish, ticklish, Excitable, Hyper, beloved, loved, energetic, intelligent, blissful, brave, curious, beautiful, perky, jolly, well behaved, snuggly, autistic, ticklish, warm, neat, good. eccentric, wealthy, cleaver, typical, adventurous Voice tone: Babylike, Little girl Height: Only 8 centimeters tall Mood: Happy Skin color: Burlap (it was lighter and sometimes darker, brighter in Other users' videos) Goanimate voice: ivy, tween girl(Bruce Adriehl L. Concepcion's version) Favorite Seasons:Spring, Summer, winter, fall Favorite Instruments: piano, xylophone, horn, rattle, drums, tambourine, high triangle, Kazoo, egg shaker, rhythm sticks, cymbals, soprano sounder Favorite Shapes:Stars, Hearts Favorite Movie/TV Shows: Barbie series, i love eggs, Kirby, my little pony, pokemon, Alice in wonderland, carebears, cinderalla, disney princesses, snow white, little mermaid, tinkerbell and friends, crayon shin chan, Dr. Slump, Ojarumaru, Anpanman, Chibi Maruko-chan, bambi, hello kitty, Eto Ranger, sailor moon, candy candy,my little pony, Super Mario, Tom and Jerry, looney tunes, mickey mouse, ojamajo doremi, bananas in pyjamas, aristocats, angelina Ballerina, Katy and The Katerpillar Kids, Sesame Street, SpongeBob SquarePants, Teletubbies, Dora the Explorer, Lalaloopsy, Strawberry Shortcake. Bubble Guppies, Hello! Lady Lin, Little Memole , Fashion Lala Yori, Akko-chan's Secret, A Little Princess Sara,Happy Wedding, Princess World, Sweet Dream, Joanna, Kaze no Naka no Shoujo Kinpatsu no Jenny, Princess Lulu, Tokimeki Tonight, Dream Star Button Nose, Heidi, Girl of The Alps, Seika Junior, Lady Georgie,Milk Chocolate, Miracle Puppy, Peppa Pig, The Wiggles, Candy candy, little lulu, Brady Bunch, bewitched, the flintstones, andy Griffith show, I Dream of Jeannie, The Lucy Show, Howdy Doody, I love lucy, magic lady, The Cosby Show, Golden Girls, The Mario show, alvin and the chipmunks (only classic ones), Strawberry Shortcakes, mon colle knights, new sailor moon, little critter, max and ruby, hi-5, Barney the Purple Dinosaur, frozen, shirly temple movies, a little princess, curly top, Heidi, the little colonel, bright eyes, the littlest rebel, baby take a bow, Rebecca of sunnybook farm, polly tix in Washington, dimples, little miss marker, Wee Willie Winkie, Poor Little Rich girl, captain January, stand up and cheer!, Just Around the Corner, Little Miss Broadway, Pajanimals, Heartcatch Precure, Cure Honey, Sailor Moon, Aikatsu!, PB&J Otter, tangled, Rolie Polie Olie, other tv shows and movies. Favorite tv shows genres: kids, comedy, sitcom, cartoon Favorite Fruits: Oranges, Peaches, strawberries, cherries, plum, watermelon, lemon, apple, grapes, pineapple, banananas, blueberries, berries, kiwis Favorite Characters: Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Twlight Sparkle, Sweetie belle, Cuddles, giggles, toothy, princess peach, princess daisy, yoshi, toad, princess rosalina, princess toadette, diamond tiara, Mario, Luigi, Kirby, birdo, apple jack, SpongeBob, Elmo, Zoe, Abby, Favorite Supernaturals: Fairies, Pixies , Mermaids Favorite Pokemon: Pikachu, jigglypuff, pichu, Eevee, luvdisc, Squirtle, piplup, wigglytuff, mew, plusle and minun, celebi, togepi, shaymin, chikorita, clefairy, chansey, skitty. snubbull, bellossom, miniccino, lilligant, pachirisu, bellsprout, smoochum, igglybuff, cleffa, clefable, happiny, blissey, Azurill, wynaut. audino, squirtle, mew, teddiursa, meowth, pichu, charmander, bulbasaur, other cute pokemon Favorite pokemon types: Normal, water, grass, ice Favorite Ice Cream: Mint, chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, cookies and cream, rainbow sherbert, chocolate chip, bananana, Swirl, Rocky road Favorite Disney characters: Minne Mouse, Daisy Duck, belle, Marie, cinderella, aurora, snow white, rapunzel, ariel, alice, jasmine, tiana, elsa, anna, Favorite Mario boards: Sweet dream, rainbow dreams, toy dream. Woody woods Favorite Kinds of Weather: Sunny, Rain, Snow Favorite Holidays: Easter day, Patrick day, valentines day, Christmas Favorite Outside Activities: Jumping on trampoline, Swings, hopscotch, catch a ball, Skipping Rope, playing tag, cops or robbers, hide and seek, pull a rope, hula hoops, Castle, Duck, duck, goose, Picnic, Camping, Marbles, other games Favorite Game system: Wii, Gamecube, Nintendo 64, gameboy, nintendo ds, other nintnedo system Favorite Places: Amusement parks, candy shop, playground, mall, movie theater, parks, beaches, Chuck E. Cheese, other places for recreation Favorite Clap Games: Miss mary mack, pat-a-cake, Miss Susie, i don't want go to to mexico no more more more Favorite Sports: Tennis, Baseball, golf Favorite Video games: Super Mario series, Cooking mama, pac-man, Kirby series, Pokemon, Pikimin, banjo kazooie, Mario tennis, Purble Place, animal crossing, Shining stars, Star stable, baby hazel, dress up games, cooking games, makeup games, salon games, kids games, Nintendo dogs, Nintendo cats, Mario party series Favorite Insects: Butterflies, Ladybugs, Bees, Dragonfly, grasshoppers. fireflies Favorite Food: Fish bites, goldfish crackers, french toasts, pizza, Chicken nuggets, peas, carrots, corn, peanut and jelly sandwich, tuna sandwich, chicken, Broccoli Favorite Desserts: Cake, pies, ice cream, pudding, jello, gertain, Peach Cobbler, muffins, cheesecake, other desserts Favorite Snacks: Potato chips, crackers, fruit snacks, dried fruits Favorite Candy: Chocolate bar, lollipop, vanilla, jellybeans, other candies Favorite Drinks: Chocolate milk, strawberry milk, milk, orange juice, apple juice, grape juice, fruit punch, pineapple juice, hot chocolate, tea, coffee, moca Favorite Flowers: Tulips, Roses, daisies, sunflowers, daffodils, pansies, Dandelion, poppies, Syringa Favorite Animals: Bunnies, Cats , Dogs, Chicks, Ducklings, cubs, Lamb, sheep, fennec fox, hamsters, Piglets, Guinea pigs, squirrels. mini Ponies Favorite cars: New beetle Favorite zOMG zones: Village greens. bill's ranch, gold beach Faovrite Months: March, April , May, June, February, December Favorite singers/bands: wiggles, sesame street, hoopla kidz, annie get your gun, Muffin Songs, DreamEnglishKids, katy perry, other singers Favorite Songs: Pop, Kiddie, classic, kids theme songs, country, Relaxation, classical Favorite Colors: Pink, lime, pale yellow, mint, light blue, cream , lavander, white, red, blue, green Favorite Soups: Tomato, onion, carrot, clams, creamy, pumpkin, sweet potato, chicken, beef, chili, other soups Favorite Cuisines: French, polish, British, English, Russian, American, Italian, Swedish, irish, Scottish, greek, other European food. Theme songs: Mario Party 3 Music - The Winner is...Me!. anything I can do, twinkle little star, k.k Dixie, dance with me by wiggles, Kirby history music, lollipop by mika. Loves: Cute/vintage/realistic/kids/Antique things, Sweet and sour food, Barbie music, lolita/girly/preppy fashion, toys, pop/kiddie songs, fluffs, bubbles, furries, adventures, girls clothes, Cuddling, his friends, making friends, hugs,candy, being holded, Tea party, Parties , Playgrounds, outside activities, games, ballet, baby clothes, jumping on bed, playing with children, being tickled , roleplay, Bump Threads, Question Threads, family, friends, Drawing a pictures, cooking, Angelic things, angelina ballerina ,sleeping with stuffed animals, kids show, Katy And The Katerpillar kids, Anons, Bear in the Big Blue House, avi arts, Peppa Pig , Wiggles, explore, taking a walk, babysit, crafts, cleaning, rainbows, ipad, porcelain dolls, hanging out with girls, grounded videos, GoAnimate Hates: Mean people, judgments, violence, being hurt, hip hop and rap, Bitter food, fighting , being ignored , boys clothes, being scolded, getting in trouble, blood/gore/adult movies/games, bullies, being called ugly, scary, or creepy, losing butter. Family: Lola (Mother)(never seen on entire episodes but only on timeline) Milo (Father)(never seen on entire episodes but only on timeline) Susie (Younger Sister)(never seen on entire episodes but only on timeline) Buddy (Baby Brother)(never seen on entire episodes but only on timeline) Cookie (Baby Sister)(never seen on entire episodes but only on timeline) Unamed Grandmother(never seen on entire episodes but only on timeline) Unamed Grandfather(never seen on entire episodes but only on timeline) Mary-sue (Aunt)(never seen on entire episodes but only on timeline) George (Uncle)(never seen on entire episodes but only on timeline) Pet Dog (Butter) Sackboy (Friend/Partner/Playmate) Favorite Supernaturals: Fairies, Pixies , Mermaids Friends: Princess Peach, Barney the purple dinosaur, butter, sam and max, Kendra, keith, Daniel, connor, carly, Amelia, Minne mouse, daisy, belle, marie, cinderella, aurora, snow white, rapunzel, ariel, alice, jasmine, tiana, mickey mouse, Pinkie pie, fluttershy, twlight sparkle, Sweetie belle, Cuddles, giggles, toothy, princess daisy, yoshi, toad, princess rosalina, princess toadette, diamond tiara, mario, luigi, kirby, birdo, apple jack, spongebob, elmo, zoe, abby, Trinity Hayes, Bruce Adriehl L. Concepcion, Benjamin Nilsson, Benjamin's GoAnimate Grounded videos Channel, spike, Disney princesses, dora, Aaron, jack dawson, CalebComedian, ruthiec rainbow, grounded videos fans, Keegen, LouieLouie95, Eric, guyisbackable aka Blue Mario, Sophie the Otter, warren cook, wiggles ,Live Benamore, elsa, anna,TheAtheistGam er , wolfen richtophen, furries, ocs, RocketRaccoonFanatic, DariusIsAwesome2000, Optimus500050, mrlegofan404, Alex Kimble, Eric Smith, Eric's dad, Megan Watkins, Zealand Slikk, Caroline0204, Pedro comedian2002, Charlotte redden, Caillou , Erika, Zara, Annabelle,Me, Matt, Ivan, Soichiro, Alicia, Janelle, Taylor JoliCoeur, Clarice, Desmond, Caleb, Princess Matilda, Fluttergirl, Lumpkin, Alex, Phillip, Eric, Mara, Victor, or other good users and both GoFans and GoHaters. Goanimate Girlfriend: Catrena Bio: Say hello to cherry, a premature teenager autistic sackboy! cherry is the fun little boy that will share your adventures on zOMG and events or, threads. He’s a little hessian sack, all stuffed with a cotton but he have only four fingers on his each hands. He's probably the cutest thing since some handy man crafted two button eyes or doll hair on a bag of fluff. Correction, he is the cutest thing since some handy man crafted two button eyes or doll hair on a bag of fluff! His creation date is on April 30th!. He always acting like a child even giggles like a little girl! He is like a Cute playful little Sackboy! Appearance Cherry is a burlap sackboy who sports blonde medium shoulder length hair that closer to his shoulders, wears purple mini dress, pink hairbow, pink heart shaped hairpin, distinctive white shoes with long socks that closer to his thighs and look like either flats or high heels, and pink teddy bear backpack . but he wears different outfits and have a different hairstyles. In Second look, Cherry wears red polo dress with pink collar(white on goanimate life) and pink pockets, red bloomers, white pantyhose, red maryjanes, red cardigan, red glasses, red hair bow, blush. In Third Look, Cherry wears purple dress with green collar with black spots on front of the white part, long socks, black shoes, teddy bear messenger bag, purple hairbow, purple heart shaped hairclips In Fourth Look, Cherry wears light blue puffy dress, light blue coat, light blue gloves, pink backpack, same shoes as a his originial look, light blue hat In Fifth Look, he wears green plaid frock, green sweater with white lace on the shoulders, flower hairclip In Sixth Look, He wears christmas Sweater, overalls, red heart hairclip In Seventh Look, he wears purple mini dress, pink heart, pink hairbow, holding his teddy bear. his look look like original look In eighth look, he wears light blue dress with white laces, white blouse, light blue hairbow with lace, white bloomers with bows, blue packback in Ninth new look he wears pink hoodie(zipped on GoAnimate life), pink long sleeveless short dress, light beige leggings, red shoes with ivory lace socks, pink headband, pink hair clips. In his 10th look, he's wears light purple long sleeved shirt with red bow, pink vest, bright pink plaid skirt, pink and light pink scarf, light pink with pinkish purple socks. In his 2015 look, Cherry's hair is long and curly, he wears red polo dress and white socks, pair of black shoes, red hairbow, white bloomers. In his 2015 new look, he wears a blue headband, blue sweater, cream polo dress with blue lines, white socks. brown shoes, light blue backpack. During concert, he wears lavender dress, pink shoes, purple hairbow, tiara, cat wears, blush make up As a human, cherry has a light golden blonde hair, large round anime style gray eyes with long eyelashes, slender feminine Body, pale skin complexion, thin lips, heart shaped head, small attached ears, small nose. his height was short but he wears high heels include pumps and boots that make him look tall. he's really beautiful boy just like a normal pretty girl! Trivia Cherry has autism. Cherry has delayed puberty Cherry doesn't make any angry faces. Cherry is known for his 1500s, 1600s 1700s, 1800s, 1900s, 1910s, 1930s, 1940s, 1950s, 1960s, 1970s fashion Cherry has gaia account you know Bonnie is a given name of a female but it's his real name. Cherry start to cry easily when anyone taunts him In gaiaonline, Cherry dates boys and girls. In GoAnimate life he dates only girls. Cherry is not fat in goanimate life and gaiaonline. Cherry was rich in gaiaonline and goanimate Cherry has different hairstyles including ponytail, pigtails, bun, flip, double French braids, curly pigtails, curly ponytail, long hair. Cherry has lots of different outfits in which he wears. Cherry is sam and max's classmate He has lots of money in both GoAnimate and Gaiaonline. Cherry only likes to watch 1920s, 1930s, 1940s, 1950s, 1960s, 1970s, 1980s, 1990s, comedy/sitcom tv shows, even watch kids tv shows In goanimate only, cherry can be used as a dad, brother, friend, boyfriend, housemate for goanimate series. in gaiaonline, he can be used as brother, friend, housemate, boyfriend, etc. Cherry's undergarments was white sport bra and white underwear. But soon, it will change to lavender bra and Lavender panties Cherry is a girl name. Cherry's role models are jonbenét ramsey, Shirley Temple, Honey Boo-Boo, other beauty pageants, child actors, characters. Cherry has an unlimited life span. So, he lives forever. Cherry will cry easily if anyone taunts him. Cherry doesn't make any grounded videos but he likes to watching them. Cherry has no organs, bones, muscles. He was stuffed with cottons inside him Cherry never actually fights anybody in AwesomeAdriehl The Movie. He tricks bad guys into being defeated by other good guys. Cherry is often seen with his hair down. Cherry only makes funtime family series. Cherry's real classmates are Amy, matthew, kate, jack, emma, Ariel, chris, michael. Cherry have a shoulder length hair but rolled up like a two buns. However, he doesn't undo his hair except pajamas wear and any reasons, bathtime, while he brushing his hair, swimsuit, other outfits. Cherry doesn't write bad comments on user's channel and videos nor makes severe messages to them and make videos out of them. Cherry will giggle if anyone makes face at him. Cherry doesn't yell or scream even moan, groan. he only squeals and cry louder. Cherry always wear leggings and stockings even pantyhose for his outfits. He wears bloomers under his clothes but sometimes he don't. If he see troublemaker drinks shampoo and gets grounded video. he will say " he/she can burp bubbles" Cherry's family is never mentioned in all of videos. Cherry's friend sackboy often appears in some of videos. Cherry has invisible tears when he's crying. Cherry's skin was bright burlap. but soon, it's was lighter in other user's videos but sometimes darker just like Bruce Adriehl L. Concepcion's version, but more brighter look like yellowish brown in channel production's version. Cherry claims that kade klodt hated him for no reason but he doesn't do anything to him. he was being unfairly rude to him due to him liking girl stuff and vintage things. Cherry is sensitive to anyone who call him a bad names and say rude things about his hobbies and appearance. he start to cry easily and immediately tells everyone include his friends on them. Cherry doesn't have any male body parts. Gender Confusion People argued that cherry is a female. some of them say cherry is a male. however, he wears girl clothes and having girl's hairstyles that made him look like a girl but it's not! it's doesn't make him look like girl. He doesn't have any male body parts that would make him Quite genderless for not having a male body parts but people don't care. He still can date girls only on GoAnimate. GoAnimators seems strict about same gender relationship in the series.they will not allow that and only allowed boy and girl relationship on the series. he only wears overalls and shorts that don't make him look like a girl. And people thinks his real name is a girl's name and they prefer calling him cherry and cream(old nickname). they ask him why he dressed like a girl. he says he likes cute things and other things but they're fine with it. No people will call him bad names while he wearing a girl clothes. Accounts Cherry's youtube account: Cherry the sackboy Cherry's google + account: Cherry the sackboy Cherry's GoAnimate account: Cherry the sackboy Cherry's Gaiaonline Account: http://www.gaiaonline.com/profiles/bonnie-the-sackboy/35382309/ Category:1999 births Category:Male Characters Category:Good Users Category:People with Autism Category:Sackboys Category:People who only make funtime series Category:Baby Show Lovers Category:GoAnimators Category:GoAnimate Fans Category:YouTube Users Category:Non Troublemakers Category:Kids Show fans Category:Teenagers Category:Teens Category:Kids Category:Vintage Characters Category:Old fashioned Characters Category:Dora Fans Category:Both GoAnimate AND Flash fans Category:SERGENTCOMMANDARMY'S Allies Category:Awesome Users Category:Grounded Video Fans Category:Pretty Characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Character who wearing blush makeup Category:Non Humans Category:Unhuman Species Category:Character who are not humans Category:Characters who have pets Category:People who are with their pets Category:Gaians Category:Both GoAnimate And Flash Fans Category:Comedy World Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Explorers Category:Travelers Category:Plush Category:Plushies Category:Toys Category:Premature Characters Category:My little pony fans Category:SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY'S Allies Category:Good Characters Category:Barney Fans Category:Disney fans Category:AwesomeAdriehl the Movie Category:Autistic Users Category:Furries lovers Category:Heroes Category:Opera Lovers Category:Fairies Category:Fairy Category:Mermaids Category:Toothless Characters Category:Katy perry fans Category:Fanmade characters Category:YouTubers Category:Young Characters Category:Tourists Category:Characters who live alone Category:Characters from Little Big Planet Category:OC characters Category:Little Big Planet OCS Category:Character who are from earth Category:Roleplayers Category:Tomgirls Category:Androgynous Characters Category:Not So Grounded For Life Category:Characters who don't have teeth Category:Erika Dawson fans Category:Zara Dawson fans Category:Annabelle Dawson fans Category:Allies with Good Users Category:Friends of Sophie the Otter Category:Ungrounded Users Category:Characters who have powers Category:Well Behaved Characters Category:Characters don't ground troublemakers Category:Character doesn't write angry comments on bad user's profiles Category:People who respects opinions Category:Nice characters Category:Kind people Category:Helpers Category:Polite People Category:Neat people Category:People who don't make videos out of users Category:People who don't write angry comments Category:People who don't makes severe messages Category:People who writes good comments Category:Nice people Category:Angels Category:Sweethearts Category:Darlings Category:Sweet Darling Category:Sweet characters Category:Characters who don't ground troublemakers Category:Angelic Category:Innocent Users Category:Good people Category:Fun Characters Category:Allies with some good users Category:Nintendo Fans Category:Pokemon Fans Category:Mario Fans Category:Gamecube fans Category:Gamer Users Category:Gamer boys Category:Nintendo 64 Fans Category:Gameboy Fans Category:Super Mario Party fans Category:Nintendo 3DS Fans Category:Nintendo DS Category:Gamers Category:Baby Show Fans Category:Wii Fans Category:Wii U Fans Category:Pac-man Fans Category:Kirby Fans Category:Pikimin Fans Category:Banjo Kazooie Fans Category:Pop Fans Category:Country music fans Category:Old songs lover Category:Kiddie songs fans Category:Animal Crossing Fans Category:Star Stable Fans Category:Cooking Mama Fans Category:Super smash melee series fans Category:Nice Users Category:PB&J Otter Fans Category:Singers Category:Bubblegum pop fans Category:Bubblegum pop singers Category:Pop Singers Category:Opera Singers Category:Country Singers Category:Idols Category:Bubblegum dance singers Category:Sweet Hearts Category:Friendly Users Category:Friendy Characters Category:Friendly people Category:Characters who have unseen parents Category:Characters who have unseen family Category:Characters who can drive a car Category:Talking Plushies Category:Plushies who can walk and talk Category:Users who don't ground troublemakers Category:Users who don't offend people Category:Google + Fans Category:Google + Users Category:Popular People Category:Awesome Characters Category:Humanoid Characters Category:Plush people Category:Character who have pets Category:Cute Characters Category:Cute Users Category:Users who have cuteness Category:People who don't act their age Category:Rich characters Category:Rich people Category:Rich Users Category:Teenage users Category:Characters who have Girlfriends only on GoAnimate Category:Characters who was made in 2012 Category:Vintage Singers Category:Boneless Characters Category:Small characters Category:Tiny people Category:Little people Category:Male Users Category:Intelligent Users Category:Intelligent People Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Loved ones Category:Beloved ones Category:Fairy tales lovers Category:Dreamy characters Category:Characters who have magic powers Category:Artists Category:Characters who loved to draw Category:Childish Characters Category:Characters who have Childish Behavior Category:Energetic Users Category:People who aren't creepy Category:Four Fingered Characters Category:Princesses Category:Characters who loves to wear blush Category:Littlebig Planet Category:Boys Category:People who run Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who can swim Category:Healers Category:People who heal other people Category:Characters who are quite genderless Category:Stylish Characters Category:Characters who have lots of friends Category:Users who have Highest views on Google + Category:Users who have lots of Friends on Google + Category:Good Witches Category:Witches Category:Witch Category:Character who have magic wands Category:Story Tellers Category:Readers Category:Characters who play instruments Category:Adorable Users Category:Adorable Characters Category:Sweet Angels Category:Cute Angels Category:Characters who wear bloomers under their clothes Category:Characters who wear leggings under their clothes Category:Characters who wear pantyhose under their clothes Category:People wears stockings Category:Fun Users Category:Story Users Category:Fairy Tales story tellers Category:Characters who wear socks Category:Characters always wear hairbows Category:Characters always wear Accessories Category:Male users who are quite girly Category:Medium haired Users Category:Shoulder Length haired Users Category:Users who have different hairstyles Category:Playful Characters Category:Playful Users Category:People wear different outfits Category:Users who have pigtails Category:Users who have ponytails Category:Users who have double braids Category:Users often undo their hair Category:Users that wear cat ears sometimes Category:Users who have long hair in the future Category:Caillou Fans Category:Dora fans Category:Blonde haired Users Category:Blonde haired Characters Category:Prom Queens Category:Vintage Models Category:Sofia The First fans Category:Prom Princesses Category:Queens Category:Medium Haired Characters Category:Peppa Pig Fans Category:SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY's Allies Category:Users that aren't really users and made-up Category:Colorful Users Category:Characters were made in 2012 Category:Character who smile alot Category:Characters who don't have enemies Category:Boys who giggles like a little girl Category:Cutie Pies Category:Cute Stuff made people died of cuteness Category:Cute overloads Category:Cuteness Category:Ticklish Characters Category:Androgynes Characters Category:Male users who have girl's voice Category:Male users who have high pitched voices Category:Beautiful Users Category:Delightful Characters Category:Characters who have non troublemaker friends Category:Users who are sensitive to mean people Category:Characters who are sensitive to mean people Category:Colorful users Category:Non Human who are disguised as a humans Category:Teachers Category:Preschool Teachers Category:Nice Teachers Category:Characters who have Girlfriends Category:Shirley Temple fans Category:PaperPizza's Allies Category:Possibly Good Users Category:Male characters who don't have male body parts Category:Users who play tennis Category:Sylvanian Families Fans